


if you're wondering if i want you to (i want you to)

by kenopsia (indie)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, In all actuality it’s more like, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Ronan/Noah but Blue is there too, Threesome, holding hands with Noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indie/pseuds/kenopsia
Summary: “Blue!  My boyfriend’s having a lot of trouble staying corporeal. Is there an amount of money I could give you that would convince you to keep him charged while I suck his dick?”Noah and Blue both started at the same time. Blue said, “I am not aprostitute,” when Noah said, “I thought you were joking, you can’t justsay that.”“I notice, Sargent,” Ronan drawled, “That you were less offended just now when I actually offered you money for sex than when Gansey offered you money to talk to Adam.”





	if you're wondering if i want you to (i want you to)

Blue was dipping her hand in a paraffin wax kit, which looked like a lot of fun. Noah could sort-of feel the residual heat of the warmer, and felt a little envious. He couldn’t seem to get his fingertips into the wax, and tried to be happy for Blue, instead.

“It’s okay,” Noah said. “Not like exfoliating does me any good, anyway.”

“Balderdash,” Blue said, which tickled Noah. She’d been saying it a lot lately, and always smiled a little in a way that let Noah know she was a little charmed by herself. He loved the residuals of that innocent feeling. “That hardly lasts. Your hands are only soft for a day. It’s the wax peeling that’s fun.”

She had one hand dipped in wax, and she held that one, half curled to while it dried, but the she took his free hand in hers. “Try it now,” she suggested. “My mom told me you should be visualizing pulling energy from me like belly-breathing. Pull it all the way to the bottom of you.”

Noah tried to picture it, that trickle he could always feel near Blue. He usually felt like he was holding a cup up to a small stream, and every so often had enough for a drink of water, but he tried to visualize it like that, instead. He pictured that intangible energy around Blue not like water, but like air, but when literal deep breathing didn’t feel any different to him, another image sprang to mind. He imagined someone inside of him pulling and pulling like a clown with a long rope of ribbons, pulling them from Blue’s hand, up his arm, and down to the pit of him, until he could feel the heat of the wax.

“Oh, wow,” he said. Blue looked triumphant. Her spiked hair looked a little more jaunty. Noah looked down at his own hand, which was more solid than he’d seen himself in weeks. He thought back to the first day he’d met Gansey, when he’d shaken Gansey’s hand and Gansey hadn’t even flinched because he’d still been a little warm, then. He felt like that.

Noah pulled his hand out of the wax and the wax came with him. His excitement must have been palpable. Blue squeezed his hand. “Am I hurting you?” Noah asked, worried suddenly that he might be taking something from her.

“I’m fine,” Blue said. She brought their joined hands to her mouth and kissed his knuckles, and he felt it on the skin, and felt the skin like it belonged to him, like some real and true Noah, like he had before he’d… before he’d become this Noah. “I don’t think what you need comes from me. I think it comes from the leyline. I’m just like the little metal bit that helps you get the syrup out of the tree.”

Noah’s eyes glazed over, staring at his own skin. “That would be useful in… other situations.”

* * *

“So then… you did ask her?”

“Yes.” Noah said. Then, “Not as such, no.”

“What the fuck, bro.” Ronan said.

Noah let out a wisp of a whine. He was tucked under Ronan’s chin, and Ronan was abscently scratching his back. Noah knew about it in an intellectual sense, which made him happy, but it had been harder and harder to hold onto sensation lately. “I mean,” he told Ronan’s chest, “I _implied it._ ”

He could hear Ronan talking around a grin. “Tell me. Right now, show me what you said. I’ll be Blue.” He put on a ridiculous voice, like he was method acting but he’d never even met a girl before. “Wow, Noah! How corporeal you are today, because of our new syrup tapping method.”

Noah swallowed. “And then I said, like, you know, _that’d be useful at other times._ ”

“Did you just give yourself a deeper voice to act out your part?”

“Shut up,” Noah said. “Like you’d be any better about it. What would you even say to her?”

“I’d say —”

* * *

“Blue!  My boyfriend’s having a lot of trouble staying corporeal. Is there an amount of money I could give you that would convince you to keep him charged while I suck his dick?”

Noah and Blue both started at the same time. Blue said, “I am not a prostitute,” when Noah said, “I thought you were _joking,_ you can’t just _say that._ ”

“I notice, Sargent,” Ronan drawled, “That you were less offended just now when I actually offered you money for sex than when Gansey offered you money to talk to Adam.”

Blue gave Noah’s shoulder an experimental poke. His body made a valiant effort before her hand went _through_ his shoulder _._ Noah let out a yelp, betrayed. “Blue!”

“Sorry,” she said, patting him much more carefully, before she turned to Ronan. “You’re right, though. Because I love Noah, and if he needs me, I will hold his hand while he gets his. Um.”

“His dick sucked,” Ronan said, canines against his bottom lip.

“Ronan,” Noah chided, wringing his hands. “Now you’re just trying to be crass.”

“If she can’t handle me saying it, she’s not going to be able to sit in our bed while it happens,” Ronan said. Which Noah had to admit was reasonable.

Blue glared at Ronan. “Luckily, your boyfriend is the most charming person in the house,” she said.

Since Gansey was out on a leyline errand with Adam, Noah wasn’t sure if she was ranking him above both of them or just Ronan, but he gave her a smile and a thumbs up, anyway and she beamed at him. She held his hand and he let the magician in his stomach pull and pull and pull until he felt like a live boy again, felt the excitement of his fast car and the opportunity to kiss his girlfriend and getting an early admission letter to Columbia.

“There he is,” she said, and Noah caught Ronan looking at him with a soft look.

“Yeah,” Ronan agreed. He leaned in to press a kiss to the high crest of Noah’s cheekbone. “Sorry I was fucking with you. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, but it would mean a lot to us. Look at him.”

Noah felt strange at the center of their attention, but good. Blue was still holding his hand, and he could feel the phantom of Ronan’s kiss on his face. Blue squeezed his hand. “I know,” she said, and then, “What do you want me to do while...”

Ronan shrugged. “You could watch, or you could play the Sims on my phone.”

“He also has Animal Crossing,” Noah chimed in, and Ronan cut him a dark look.

Blue flushed deeply and Noah reached out to put his thumb against her hot cheek. “I’ve never played Animal Crossing before,” she said.

* * *

It felt good to kiss Ronan like this, catching his bottom lip in his teeth, blurring his mouth across Ronan’s jawline, Ronan breathing in sharply, the inhalation shaped like blasphemy. In Noah’s hand, Blue’s. Noah felt like a firefly; alive, compact, glowing.

Ronan had Noah’s face cupped in his hands, and Noah leaned into his calloused palm, thrumming. Noah put his free hand under Ronan’s shirt.

Blue had very much intended to mind her own business. Noah could feel it coming off of her, sitting cross-legged on Ronan’s bed, angling her body away with only her hand connected to Noah’s. True to form, Ronan had shown her the shape he used as a password, and set her off on her way.

Noah had told her to let go of his hand if she didn’t feel comfortable but when Ronan had started kissing him down his chest, more throurally than he’d been able since they’d moved his body off the leyline the first time, Noah had felt her trying very, very hard not to look. She might as well have said it out loud, for all the energy she was putting out.

“I don’t mind,” Noah said, feeling drunk on the way he could feel the suction of Ronan’s mouth, planted in the hollow of his hipbone, and Ronan set his teeth against the edge of it.

“What don’t you mind?” Ronan asked. His mouth was wet and Noah couldn’t help but reach down and touch it.

“If Blue watches you,” Noah whispered.

“Is she...” Ronan started, and then looked at her, his cheek still resting on Noah’s stomach. “Bring it in here, if you want.”

Blue looked nervous, shy, but Noah hadn’t been wrong. It took a fraction of a second for her eyes to find Ronan’s hand, curled into Noah’s waistband and get stuck there. “I — I don’t want to...”

Noah wasn’t sure how that sentence ended. Intrude, maybe?

“I need you to keep my boyfriend solid,” Ronan said, and Noah snorted on accident. “You dumb piece of shit,” he continued, grinning at him. “Just hang onto him if you want. But you definitely don’t have to do contortionist shit to avoid looking. You’re doing us — me —  a huge favor.”

Noah squeezed Blue’s hand and used it to reel her in. When she was close, he gave her an affectionate nibble on the eyebrow. She giggled, and Noah wrangled her close, finally letting go of her hand to nestle her under his arm. Ronan went back to the path her was making, abdomen to waistband, and pulling down on Noah’s pants. Ronan pressed his face into the fabric of his underpants and Noah had to close his eyes. He could hear himself make a hungry noise.

By the time Ronan has him down to the skin, Noah was trembling under his fingertips. “Ah,” he breathed, when Ronan let the head of his cock rest right inside of his lips, staring up at him with one cheeky eyebrow raised. Blue hid her face in Noah’s chest, but he could feel her breathing uneven against his chest. “Yes, please,” he pleaded.

Ronan sank down on him, and Noah could feel the fine tremors of his mouth, felt the desperate tidal longing in him, receding and rushing back, and sank into it, feeling warm and well-loved, gently pinned at his hips and torso by his boyfriend and Blue Sargent. It was quite possibly one of the best events of Noah’s young (after) life.

“Do you mind,” Blue whispered, voice catching, “if I...”

“Of course not,” Noah said, and Blue self-consciously put her own hand inside of her shorts, closing her eyes. She was curled up in a ball under his arm, knees pulled up against him, close enough that he could hear every huffed breath.

Noah didn’t blame her. Even when he didn’t feel as sewn-into his body as he did right now, the sound of Ronan’s enthusiastic blowjobs always triggered a cascade of sexuality in his brain. Noah was aware of both of their arousal, and it added to his own. He gave Blue’s hair a quick, gentle tug, and her hips involuntarily stuttered against his side. “Noah!” she squealed.

“Sorry,” he grinned. He wasn’t.

Things began to blur, then, the soft hair on Blue’s bare legs tickling his torso, Ronan’s desperate, hungry mouth at his groin, and searching fingers holding onto the back of his thigh, the sound his mouth made every time he moved. Blue bit into Noah’s shoulder, not hard, and then buried her face in the space she’d nipped. Noah warned Ronan before he came, back arching parenthetical against the bed and Ronan clinging to his hips all the way through it.

While Ronan leaned over to spit in his trash can, Noah put his arm across his eyes. “What was that,” he half-wailed.

“That’s what an orgasm feels like when you’re plugged into the charger to enjoy it,” Ronan said, smirking, self-satisfied. He was shirtless, but still in his jeans. He was very far away.

“Come back,” Noah said, making a grabby hand with his free one. “It’s my turn to do that to you.”

“You needy baby. I’m literally right here.”

“Back!” Noah insisted, and Ronan did. He settled in at Noah’s other side. He’d come back with a bottle, and Noah opened the angle of his lax thighs in invitation.

Ronan cupped one, lovingly. “Do you mind if I just?”

“Oh, for sure,” Noah agreed. He felt soft and boneless, sleepy and well-loved. Ronan coated the inside of his thighs with the contents of his bottle, which Noah thought of less as lube and more like dream magic, a substance he liked he slip of but then dried without tackiness. He put some onto his own cock, as well, and Noah helped coax it back to hardness from its previous state, having been ignore while he sucked Noah off.

Finally, Ronan lowered himself down onto Noah, the thick nudge of his cock coming to settle between his legs, which Noah pressed close together.

“Oh God,” Noah said.

“Oh Gods,” Blue said. Her eyelashes looked wet. She was so close and Ronan was closer, the weight of him pressing into Noah in a way that pushed little desperate noises out of him, even though he’d just had an orgasm. He palmed Ronan’s scalp, watching him. He was so damn beautiful, so focused.

“I am going to die,” Blue said, groaning.

Ronan laughed, and kept sliding between Noah’s legs.

“If you’re dead, and I’m dead,” Noah asked, also laughing. “Who’s the boyfriend flying the plane?”

Blue came again before Ronan did. Noah could feel it, could feel the flex and stretch of it in the energy between them, and then Ronan did and Noah was almost overwhelmed enough to wail. After he did, Ronan pressed his face to Noah’s heart and closed his eyes, breathing hard. Blue put a tentative hand to his brow, and he turned to plant a kiss on her wrist.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Thank you,” Noah said, too.

“That might have been the best sex I’ve ever had,” Ronan said. “And it was with my ghost boyfriend and his best friend. What the fuck.”

“Well. For what it’s worth, that was definitely the best sex I’ve ever had,” Blue said. Her hair was a gorgeous mess. Her nose was pink. Noah loved her impossibly.

“You get off, Sargent?” Ronan asked and Blue paused.

Noah realized she did not know what answer Ronan was looking for, and stepped in. “Matched us shot for shot,” he said, with a wink.

“Oh,” Ronan said. He also colored. “Good.”

Blue seemed like she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do next. “I should —” she said.

“Stay,” Noah said.

“He never gets to stay for this part,” Ronan said. “I mean. Don’t feel guilted. But like. If you wanted to.”

“I want to,” she said. “I’ll stay.”


End file.
